"Great Expectations"
SCENE 1 (ETHAN SEES MILES AT SCHOOL) ETHAN: Hello! How are you? MILES: You won't belive how drunk I got yesterday... I've hit my head man! ETHAN: Didn't know you are into things like drinking. MILES: I'm not! It just happened! I'm feeling all screwed up in the head right now. ETHAN: It'll go away in a few hours! MILES: So how are things between you and Kristin? ETHAN: Quite ok! I just invited her for a walk after school. MILES: Good luck man! ETHAN: Thanks! I'm going to need it! SCENE 2 (SYMONE AND AMELIA INSIDE AMELIA'S HOUSE) AMELIA: So are you going to meet that Proudmore boy again? SYMONE: Yes...he is my friend AMELIA: I'm just saying sweety people aren't who they appear to be SYMONE: Will you stop already Amelia AMELIA: Stop what? SYMONE: Being secretive! You always do that AMELIA: I'm just protecting you from... SYMONE: From what? AMELIA: The truth SYMONE: The truth is...? AMELIA: That...it's hard to explain SYMONE: No Amelia it's not because that stranger Proudmore boy, yeah his name is Ethan and I had to learn from him what I am AMELIA: You know...how long SYMONE: The first day Ethan came in to town, because that's when everything strange started happening. AMELIA: I... SYMONE: I'll see you tonight (LEAVES) good one SCENE 3 (KRISTIN AND ETHAN AT THE CAFE BAR) ETHAN: So... suppose I want to tell you something that's very important to me, but I need to be shure that you won't try to change the way I feel about you after I tell you this.. KRISTIN: Ethan I told you whatever you do...as long as your honest I will always be there for you. ETHAN: Kristin, do you belive in myths? KRISTIN: Depends on what they are ETHAN: Supernatural beings, like ghosts... Do you belive in them? Have you ever seen a ghost? KRISTIN: Well I believe in ghosts...but no I've never seen one. ETHAN: Never dreamt of your father, before he passed away? KRISTIN: Well there was this dream after he died...but that was a year after he died. ETHAN: What I didn't tell you is that I had a sister, and she died a few yers ago... She was the most kind and trusting person I've ever met... But she was too good for this world... KRISTIN: I'm sorry...I'm going on and on about my dad, but I didn't realize that you have family too. Your sister souded pretty cool. ETHAN: I had a family, once, a long time ago... KRISTIN: What do you mean you had a family a long time ago...they shun you out of their lives? ETHAN: They've all died... KRISTIN: I'm so sorry (HUGS HIM). ETHAN: I don't know how to put this into words, so I'll just say it now: I'm not human! KRISTIN: (LETS HIM GO) What? ETHAN: I know how strange this sounds, but I just want you to hear me out, and then, at the end of the day, I want you to decide if you think our relationship can go on from where it's standing right now... KRISTIN: If you're not human than what are you? ETHAN: I'm a vampire! KRISTIN: A vampire? (BACKS UP A LITTLE) ETHAN: I won't do you any harm, I swear... I don't want you to fear me... KRISTIN: It's a little late for that...come on tell me the truth what are you? ETHAN: I've already told you: I'm a vampire! And yes, I feed on human blood... KRISTIN: I can't do this right now ETHAN: It's too late to back out now... You wanted to hear it, and now you will... KRISTIN: All this long...(CALMS DOWN) Just tell me how it happened ETHAN: Trust me... There are a lot of secrets out there, and It's as hard for me to tell you this as it is for you to listen! (BREATHES HAVILY) ETHAN: It all began in 1823, when I was 17... SCENE 4 (PROUDMORE HOUSE) (CHASE OPENS THE DOOR AND STEPS IN THE SMALL DARK ROOM) CHASE: Looks like there's nobody home... Lets see what you're hiding, perfect boy... (HE GOES UP THE STAIRS AND INTO ONE OF THE BEDROOMS. HE STARTS SEARCHING IN THE ROOM AND FINDS SOME STRANGE OBJECTS THAT BELONG TO ETHAN. HE EXISTS THE ROOM) ALEXANDRA: Who are you? CHASE: I think the better question would be who are you? ALEXANDRA: Are you seriousley asking me that! You came into this house and are snooping around... CHASE: That's because Ethan Proudmore told me to get something ALEXANDRA: What would that be? CHASE: This necklace (HOLDS IT UP) ALEXANDRA: If he told you to get it, then you know where he is. CHASE: Yeah he's in school! ALEXANDRA: Wrong answer, thief! Now tell me who you are before I call the police! CHASE: I'm Chase King...now tell me who you are before I have my dad, the mayor, escort you out of town. ALEXANDRA: Oh my, but I live here! My name is Alexandra Parker! CHASE: Well nice to meet you Alexandra Parker (HOLDS OUT HAND) ALEXANDRA: If you say so! (HOLDS OUT HER HAND) CHASE: Well I better (SOMEONE KNOCKS ON DOOR) (ALEXANDRA GOES DOWN AND OPENS THE DOOR) ALEXANDRA: How may I help you? HENRY: Yes my name's Henry, do you know where I can find Ellie Santos ALEXANDRA: I am sorry sir, but you have me confused with someone else... And I don't know of any Santos in this town! HENRY: (PULLS ALEXANDRA OUTSIDE AND SLAMS HER TO THE WALL) Look don't play games with me...Where is Ellie? (ALEXANDRA POINTS OUT HER FANGS) (HENRY DOES THE SAME) ALEXANDRA: Now are you going to torture me until I tell you something I don't know? HENRY: That damn Warren witch! ALEXANDRA: You'll have to look for Ellie on your own, big guy, and trust me you are not the only person looking for her! (ENTERS THE HOUSE) ALEXANDRA: Goodbye now! HENRY: Fine! (SPEEDS AWAY) (ALEXANDRA CLOSES THE DOOR) SCENE 5 (FLASHBACK) 1823, Grinder's Wood (A DOCTOR SPEEKS TO LADY PROUDMORE) DOCTOR: There I nothing I can do! They are lost! It's only a matter of days before the illnes takes them down! LADY PROUDMORE: Are you sure doctor that there isn't something I can do? DOCTOR: It's too late.. They can not be saved! LADY PROUDMORE: Doctor. I heard there was someone else I could take them to...they work miracles. (THE DOCTOR LEAVES) (LATER ON, THE SAME NIGHT. A STRANGE MAN TALKS TO ETHAN AS HE HOLDS HIS HEAD) MAN: Do you wish to live? ETHAN: Yes, I do! But only if my sister survives! MAN: She will be fine in a few hours! Drink this! (HANDS HIM A VIAL) ETHAN: What is it? MAN: BLOOD! SCENE 6 (ETHAN TALKS TO KRISTIN) ETHAN: And I drank it without thinking! I died that night, and came back to life, as a vampire! KRISTIN: So do you know where the blood came from? ETHAN: Me and Arielle, we've searched for that vampire for centuries and we couldn't find him! We had to learn to addapt! KRISTIN: So...should I take all the garlic out of my pantry when you come over for dinner? ETHAN: No need to do that! I love garlic! KRISTIN: So you're the only vampire in town? ETHAN: Actualy there are a few more. Out of which one is Alexandra, who you met at the Town's Party... She is older than she looks, trust me! KRISTIN: So...it's just you and her? ETHAN: You will find out the rest later! I see you are not afraid... KRISTIN: Oh trust me i'm afraid, but as long as your older than these vampires I'm safe. ETHAN: So what are you going to do, about us? KRISTIN: I haven't decided yet tell me more of the story ETHAN: For now, that will be enough... KRISTIN: Okay...could you walk me home? ETHAN: With plesure! And Kristin, I'm glad I've told you the truth about me! SCENE 7 (PROUDMORE HOUSE. ALEXANDRA AND CHASE IN THE KITCHEN) ALEXANDRA: So what should I do with you know? CHASE: I have a few ideas... (LEANS DOWN AND KISSES HER) ALEXANDRA: That's not what I had in mind, but it will have to do, for now! (THEY BOTH KISS AND TOUCH EACHOTHER. ALEXANDRA TAKES OFF CHASE'S SHIRT AND THEN BITE HIS NECK) ALEXANDRA: As I said, here is my blood! (SHE OFFERS HIM SOME OF HER BLOOD) CHASE: Man, you are one hot girl! (THEY KISS AGAIN) SCENE 8 (ETHAN IS TAKING KRISTIN HOME) ETHAN: My phone's ringing... got to pick that up! KRISTIN: Okay ETHAN: Hello! Who is this? ELLIE: Don't say it all loving it's me Ellie! ETHAN: What do you want? ELLIE: Just to let you know I enjoyed that little show you and Kristin put on...now give her the package! ETHAN: I will! (CLOSES THE PHONE) ETHAN: Kristin? KRISTIN: Yes ETHAN: There's someone who wants me to hand you over this package... KRISTIN: What is it? ETHAN: I don't know! Its from one of the other vampires in town, that girl Ellie you met at the party! KRISTIN: The crazy one!...(OPENS PACKAGEGE) (INSIDE IS A PHOTO THAT IS BLANK, AND DIRECTIONS THAT ARE BLANK THEN THERE IS A SLIP OF PAPER...THIS IS A PHOTO AND A MAP THAT ONLY A WITCH CAN REVEAL). ETHAN: Talk about being crazy... KRISTIN: Wait where do we find a witch? ETHAN: I think someone else will explain that to you, tommorow... for now just have a good sleep... (KISSES HER) KRISTIN: Okay good night! (GOES INSIDE). SCENE 9 (ETHAN AND ELLIE TALK) ELLIE: So...did you give her the package? ETHAN: I think you are starting to like using me, and than meeting me here in this graveyard every other night... ELLIE: Did you get her to reveal the directions? ETHAN: What is this all about? ELLIE: You'll find out soon it enough it started right here, (POINTS TO KRISTIN'S FATHER'S GRAVE). ETHAN: Time I make my move! (ETHAN STAKES ELLIE IN THE STOMACH AND THEN POURS A VIAL OF VERVAIN IN HER MOUTH, RENDERING HER UNCONCIOUS. HE TAKES HER TO HIS HOUSE WHERE HE PUTS HER IN THE BASEMENT) ETHAN: We will keep her here until she talks... And I want you to take care of her... ALEXANDRA: Yes! I will! Did you tell Kristin about vampires? ETHAN: I did! What have you been doing? ALEXANDRA: Had some fun with one of these kids in town... SCENE 10 (KRISTIN DROPS DOWN FROM THE LADDER) KRISTIN: That was easy HENRY: Yeah so is this (MUFFLES HER SCREAMS)